Harry Potter and the 100 Word Drabbles
by SassyFrassKerr
Summary: 100 Word Drabbles starring Harry and Ginny
1. Might as Well Face It

Prompt: Addicted

He should've been suspicious when Ron offered a cup of juice, but he'd been distracted because Ginny said _yes!_ Listening to the guitar solo, grateful that he was wearing his school uniform sans robes–unlike the tight black dresses on the conjured band behind him–he wondered where Fred and George heard the song. Hermione probably had a hand in that.

Smiling at Ginny, whose face sparkled with laughter, Harry winked and she turned red. Singing the last part, he decided the words were wrong. If he _was_ addicted, it was to Ginny.

"_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love."_

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, or the song "Addicted to Love."


	2. Not My Fault

Prompt: Impervious

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me

It was only due to his quick, battle-trained reflexes that he managed to duck the _Bat Bogey Hex _as he walked in the front door.

"You great prat! I hate you!" Ginny's voice echoed from down the hallway. Harry quickly silenced his feet and disillusioned himself. He crept through the kitchen and came up behind her. Wrapping her in a hug, he calmly asked "What's the matter love?"

She elbowed him.

Hard.

"I'm pregnant _again!_"

"Well, it's not my fault that even the great Harry Potter can't cast an _Impervious_ that's effective against the legendary Weasley fertility." He answered innocently.


	3. Absolutely

Absolutely (Prompt: Conflict)

Rated: G

Word Count: 100

Harry Potter does not belong to me

"Isn't that right, Harry?!"

Nothing.

"Harry?!" Hermione's voice finally penetrated Harry's brain, and he pulled his eyes away from Ginny.

"What did you say, Mione?" Harry reluctantly asked.

"Don't you agree?"

"Absolutely." Harry's gaze drifted back to the luscious brown ones of his newly declared girlfriend.

"See, Ron! Harry agrees that tossing gnomes is simply barbaric."

"He bloody well does not! He just agreed to agree, so he could get back to gaping at Ginny. He knows gnomes like being tossed, like I said. Right, Harry?"

There was no answer this time, as Harry's lips were quite occupied with Ginny.


	4. Just Relax

Prompt: Lazy

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny held Harry's wrist tightly as she read the note he'd planned to leave by her pillow.

_Ginny,_

_As today is your birthday, and so, quite a special day, I want you to feel free to do anything your heart desires; sleep in, pamper yourself, play Quidditch, whatever. I'll take care of everything, you can just relax. You don't get enough time to yourself, and I hope that you'll take advantage of this opportunity. _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

"I can do anything I want?" She enquired archly.

"Anything."

She tugged sharply, pulling him down onto the bed.

"I choose you."


	5. He Ran

Title: He Ran (Prompt: Rushed)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Disclaimer: (This is valid for all following chapters) I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry inhaled deeply as he ran.

He ran to tire his body and mind.

He ran to forget. . .

. . . the look on Sirius's face as he fell through the veil.

. . . Cedric pleading with him to take his body home.

. . . _neither can live while the other survives._

Finally he stopped, bent over and gasping. A shadow fell over him. He looked up. Hedwig circled above him. Harry held out an arm, and she landed silently. Nibbling his ear softly, she held out a leg.

Harry took the letter, not recognizing the handwriting.

_Dear Harry, _it began.

_Love, Ginny, _it ended.

Harry smiled.


	6. The Only One

The Only One

Title: The Only One (Prompt: Truth)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

The wind blew through Ginny's hair as she raced around the meadow on an old broom. Up here, thoughts of the past year, her first at Hogwarts, were far behind her. A glint of white caught her eye, and she was reminded of Harry's owl, Hedwig. She'd seen the animal up close just days ago, when Hedwig had brought a letter from Harry, addressed to _her._

Ginny hugged the memory close, and a line from the letter echoed through her head.

_To tell you the truth, Ginny, I was terrified._

It was nice to know she wasn't the only one.


	7. The Quiz

Title: The Quiz (Prompt: Ice Cream)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

_Congratulations!_

_With a score of 47, you are the Good-Humored Sidekick. Your cheery disposition, and propensity for jokes off-sets your frequent foot-in-mouth. While no genius, you are above average intellectually. With you it's 'what you see is what you get.' Which isn't a bad thing, it's refreshing when the hero's in a brood. People like you, and everyone considers you a good friend!_

Harry grumbled at the results, but, as Ginny still wasn't ready, flipped back a few pages in the magazine, determined to score _Evil Dark Lord_.

_Hmm, maybe if I change the answer on the ice cream question._ . .


	8. The Grim

Title: The Grim (prompt: Change)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Ginny looked up from her book when she heard a soft whine. At the edge of the garden, out of sight of the house, stood a familiar looking black dog. She shook her head, _Sirius is dead_, she reminded herself.

When he whined again, she couldn't stop her whisper.

"Snuffles."

His tail wagged, and she walked toward the dog who should be dead. He side-stepped away and nosed a shape hidden in the shadows. It was a smaller dog, with black fur that stood up every which way, and a white bolt down his forehead.

_"Harry?!"_

His eyes were green.


	9. Letters to Ginny

Title: Letters to Ginny (prompt: summer)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Dear Ginny,

****

Hey Ginny,

****

My Ginny,

****

You were really great at the Ministry. I'm sorry that you got hurt.

I bet Ron's ready to kill me for putting 'his little sister' in danger. . .

****

I really miss Padfoot. I have nightmares about his death.

But enough of my moping.

I'm glad you're not really dating Dean, he's a bit of a ponce. . .

****

Thanks for telling me what you meant by that, I feel the same way.

I can't wait to see you again. Especially your smile. It makes you glow.

I miss you. . .

****

Sincerely,

Harry

****

Your Friend,

Harry

****

Love,

Your Harry


	10. A Lazy Day

Title: A Lazy Day

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

"Argh! It's bloody hot out here." Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione admonished absently, head buried in her book.

Harry's head shook, as Ginny's lap moved. Shading his eyes, he looked up at her. Meeting his gaze, she rolled her eyes.

"Well it is." Ron tugged his shirt away from his skin. "Bleargh. I miss the pond at home." A mischievous look crossed Ginny's face, and she tugged her wand out. A swish and flick had Ron up in the air and over the Lake. A girlish scream echoed the splash of water.

"Hm," mused Hermione. "Teach him to complain."


	11. He Knew

Title: He Knew (prompt: Dawn)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

A/N: Alternate title would be "Harry's Birthday." As it is his birthday today–Happy Birthday, Harry!–I thought it rather appropriate.

XXX

Harry sat, a pile of opened gifts to his side. He thanked friends for coming, and gave Remus a hug. He winked at Tonks as she came up to pull Remus away, whispering something about "plans for the evening."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder, suggesting a game of Quidditch. He agreed with a grin.

It was up there in the air, watching Ginny's hair stream behind her as she flew, that he knew. He knew what he wanted his future to be. He knew the shape his life would take, and it included her.

_He knew he loved her._


	12. Foot in Mouth

Title: Foot in Mouth (prompt: grumpy)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Harry looked up from his contemplation of Ginny's hair as Hermione stomped over to them. Slamming her books down, she sat, huffing loudly.

"Problem?" Harry asked mildly.

"Argh! That stupid–I can't believe–I just want to" Hermione muttered fiercely, phrases such as"pull her hair out" and "hex her cross-eyed" were distinguishable.

Harry and Ginny wisely remained silent.

The quiet was interrupted by Ron plopping down in a chair. He eyed Hermione, then whispered softly to Harry, "Woman issues?"

Not softly enough.

With a frustrated scream, Hermione hexed him stupid.

"Hmm," Harry mused, "You'd think he would've learned after last time."


	13. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Title: Rock, Paper, Scissors (prompt: meltdown)

Word Count: 100

Rated: PG

"One. . .two. . .three," Harry counted. "Sorry, Gin, paper beats rock."

"Best four out of seven?" She asked desperately.

"Nope, I beat you three times already."

"But, don't you love me?" Ginny looked at him, batting her eyelashes sweetly. She slid her hands up his chest, and wrapped them around his neck. Harry smiled, and, encouraged, Ginny pressed her body firmly against his. Harry bent his head and kissed her.

"I love you, I adore you." He smirked, "I'm still not telling your mum."

"But I don't want to," she whined, "Mum'll freak when I tell her we eloped."


	14. It's Someday

Title: It's Someday (prompt: someday)

Word Count: 100

Rated: PG

"I'm home!" Harry shut the front door. "Ginny?"

"Upstairs." He headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, skipping the thirty-fourth--it had a tendency to move.

Ginny sat in their bedroom, staring into space. She had a peculiar half-smile and a hand pressed against her belly.

"Gin? You okay?" She looked up, and a grinned at him.

"Harry!" She launched toward him, and kissed him enthusiastically.

Later Ginny lifted her head from his chest. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Remember we talked about someday we'd have kids?"

"Yeah?" He ran his hand down her hair.

"Someday is in about six months."


	15. The Eye of the Beholder

Title: The Eye of the Beholder (prompt: natural)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

When Harry went down to the Common Room early that morning, Ginny was fast asleep on the couch. He gently shook her.

"What--Harry? Why are you in my room?"

"Ginny, you're in the Common Room."

"Oh," she smiled, and yawned eye-wateringly wide. Then she gasped, covering her mouth. "Harry, go away!" He frowned, and she whined, "You're not supposed to see me like this."

"Like what?"

"Bed hair, morning breath, and I'm all puffy when I wake up!" she complained.

"Ginny, you're beautiful, and I don't mind morning breath."

"Harry! It's gross, you hammph-" Harry stopped her. . .

With a kiss.


	16. The Worst Possible Moment

Title: The Worst Possible Moment (prompt: concentrate)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was so handsome, standing there, in the most magnificent robes she'd ever seen. _I can't believe he's mine!_ she thought in amazement.

He met her gaze, and smiled his sheepish half-grin, and her heart stuttered in her chest. She moved closer, and took his hand. He squeezed it and she hoped he didn't notice hers was a little sweaty.

"Ginevra!" She blinked at the angry hiss, and glanced up at the ministry officiant.

Harry's shoulders shook with laughter, and she glared at him, even as her cheeks turned Weasley-red.

"I do."


	17. In the Corner

Title: In the Corner (prompt: sundae)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Ron groaned when Hermione ordered frozen yogurt.

"It's nasty enough as is! Why would you want to freeze it?" he demanded, making a disgusted face.

Hermione looked around the shop as he ordered, unwilling to watch him pile toppings onto his huge sundae. She peered into the back corner, then paused.

_Is that? It couldn't be? Harry? Who's he with? _Hermione gasped, then caught Ron's sleeve.

"Why don't we eat outside? It's such a nice day."

Ron nodded, and Hermione followed him out, sighing in relief. She didn't want her date ruined just because Harry had _finally_ asked Ginny out.


	18. Out of the Corner

Title: Out of the Corner (prompt: interruptions)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Author's note: I know this bears a suspicious resemblance to "In the Corner" found earlier. That's because it's the AU version, inspired by danfan74.

But I'll try to be original and come up with another answer to the prompt as well.

XXXX

"It's nasty enough as is! Why would you want it frozen?" Ron asked in disgust when Hermione ordered frozen yogurt. Then he heard a very distinctive giggle. His eyes shot to the corner of the shop.

He saw red, not just Weasley red, but the red of outrage. There sat his best mate, kissing _his little sister!_

Ron stormed over and yanked Ginny's arm, pullling her out of the corner.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled

With a quick flick of her wand, Ginny had bats climbing out of Ron's nose.

_That'll teach him to interrupt when Harry has _finally_ asked me out!_


	19. Distractions

Title: Distractions (prompt: interruptions)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

_Ginny Weasley,_ Harry decided, _was a distraction_.

The first time he noticed was in the Common Room. He didn't take a single one of Ron's chess pieces. Her skin glowed in the firelight.

Next, it was when he was talking to Professor Slughorn in the Three Broomsticks. Her hair looked incredibly soft.

Finally, when Hermione had to regain his attention the _third_ time because he was busy watching Ginny study, she told him to do something about it.

After the Quidditch match, he did.

"I meant you should ask her out!" Hermione laughed.

Harry shrugged. The kiss worked just fine.


	20. Kisses

Title: Kisses (prompt: lightning)

Word Count: 100

Rated: PG

Author's Note: My apologies for the drivel you will find in this post. But that's what happens when the muse says, in response to the prompt, "Harry has a lightning bolt on his forehead!" and nothing else. Hello, Captain Obvious.

Maybe I can write another, less tooth rotting, later. We'll have to see.

XXX

When Harry kissed her the first time, Ginny couldn't quite describe it.

Dean's kisses had left her pleasantly warm, like a comfortable blanket, or a cozy fire.

Harry, he was a hot flame--the wet heat of the summer that sucked your breath away.

After kissing a few more times, she finally described it and wondered why she hadn't understood sooner.

Kissing Harry was like being struck with lightning, as though Zeus had reached down and touched her lips with one of his bolts wielding fingers.

It wasn't too much of a surprise. He did have a lightning scar after all.


	21. It'll Be Great

Title: It'll Be Great (prompt: breathe)

Word Count: 100

Rated: PG

"Come on, Ginny," Harry coaxed, "Focus on me, breathe. Deep breaths."

Ginny glared at him, ignoring his _hee hee whoo_s. "This is all your fault!"

Harry frowned. "Well, I thought--"

"Shut it, Potter!" she barked, "This wasn't supposed to happen yet, but 'no!' you said, 'it'll be fun' you said." She gasped, fulminating when he started _hee hee_ingagain, "Well it's not fun, Potter! This is not fun!"

Harry finally pinned her to the couch--thankful he'd confiscated her wand--forcing her to breathe into a paper bag.

"I can't believe I'm the new Holyhead Harpy Chaser!"


	22. The Answer

Title: The Answer (prompt: life)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Author's note: The recognizable stuff isn't owned by me.

XXX

Ron jabbed Harry's side with a pointy finger. Harry grunted in response, not opening his eyes. He was comfortable where he was, his head on his girlfriend's lap, his hair absentmindedly smoothed by her hand.

"Harry!"

Harry grunted again.

"Harry, you have to get up, we have to finish the essay from Trelawney." Harry grunted once more and Ron prodded him again, "You remember, the one where we have to divine the meaning of the universe?"

Harry sighed, and without opening his eyes, answered, "Already finished."

"Huh? Already? What did you write?"

Ginny started laughing, she knew the answer.

"42."


	23. Number One

Title: Number One (prompt: broken)

Word Count: 100

Rated: S (for sappiness)

XXX

Arthur smiled, watching his children, the familiar din of a Weasley gathering assaulting him. Brown hair caught his gaze, and he studied Hermione. He was glad she'd befriended Ron (not just because she answered his Muggle questions). Good friends had helped Ron blossom.

He searched for Harry.

There, at the door. He was coaxing Ginny outside.

Arthur sighed, feeling his heart break a little. He knew about the ring in Harry's pocket. Soon Ginny would marry and her dad wouldn't be the number one man in her life. As it should be.

Part of him would miss the feeling.


	24. The Worst Possible Outcome

Title: The Worst Possible Outcome (prompt: nightmare)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Author's Note: This takes place right before the drabble "The Worst Possible Moment"

XXX

Harry watched his bride walk toward him. Her white robes gleamed, and the veil covering her face floated gently. He inhaled, his palms clammy and hands shaking as he reached out to lift her veil.

He drew it up, full of anticipation, and met the eyes of. . .

Draco Malfoy!

Harry shot upright in his bed, gasping. He looked around frantically and scrambled out of his bed.

"Ron," he shook his friend's shoulder, "Ron!"

"Wha? Harry?"

"Who am I marrying tomorrow?"

"Wha? 'S Ginny. Go'leep," Ron slurred, "'S early."

"Right, Ginny, I'm marrying Ginny. Thank Merlin." _Stupid, bloody nightmare._


	25. Scarred

Title: Scarred (prompt: scared)  
Rated: PG  
Word Count: 100  
(Author's Note: This is for all those authors on that OTHER site who can't tell the difference between the two.)

Harry was scared. He'd promised Ginny that he wouldn't wear a shirt when they went swimming that night, after all, it's a little hard to skinny dip with a shirt. But he didn't know how she'd react to his scars.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice made him jump.

"H-hi Ginny."

"Oh, Harry." She sighed. She knew he was self-conscious about the marks on his body--Ron had warned her when they'd first started dating. Gently she took his arm, turning him around.  
She tenderly kissed one of the worst scars that traced across his flesh.

"I love you," she whispered, "scars and all."


	26. Seriously?

Title: Seriously? (prompt: ill)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Rolling over in bed, Ginny snuggled up closer to Harry. She ran her hand across his taut abs, and hummed under her breath. Harry stretched and opened his eyes. She stretched up to kiss him. His lips were warm, and she felt a rabble of butterflies stir inside her stomach.

Suddenly Harry jerked away, scrambled off the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Ginny winced and followed Harry, finding him hunched over the toilet.

"You know, love," she said rubbing his back gently, "when I said I'd only get pregnant again if you got the morning sickness, I wasn't serious."


	27. Snowball Fights

Title: Snowball Fights (prompt: snow)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Hermione plopped down where Harry waited for Ginny in the Common Room and huffed irritably. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! That boy! He just--" Hermione moaned.

"What's Ron done now?"

"He's never proposing! What is he waiting for? It's not like I'll say no! " Hermione grumped.

"I'm sure he'll do it soon," Harry soothed, watching Ron come up behind Hermione, his face sickly.

"Hah! It'll snow in here before he finally gets around to it."

Harry couldn't resist. When Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder, Harry cast a quick spell. . .

The first years had a grand snowball fight that evening.


	28. Goddess Divine

Title: Goddess Divine (prompt: transform)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated G

Harry gasped as Ginny descended the staircase. He had always thought she was beautiful, but tonight she had been transformed.  
Instead of the beautiful girl he adored, he felt as though he was facing a goddess divine.

Stepping forward, Harry reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. He faintly noticed the soft floral scent that was uniquely Ginny.

He stepped to the side, and tucked her hand into his elbow.

"Well, love," he grinned, "let's do this!" The door in front of them opened, and they entered.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."


	29. Miscommunicating

Title: Miscommunicating (prompt: weather)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

"Mum really wants me to wear her wedding robe, but I'm not sure that it'll fit me," Ginny said.

Harry mm-hmmed in response.

"Harry, love, what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Weather." Harry replied absently.

"Whether what?"

He didn't answer, and she repeated herself, a little impatiently, "Harry! Whether what?"

"What?" Harry had a distinctly confused look.

"You're pondering whether--what?"

He stared at her, then, abruptly, laughed.

"I meant: the weather. Is it going to be a nice day?" He sputtered out.

Ginny stared blankly, then started giggling too.

"Harry, any day we get married will be a _great_ day."


	30. Emphatic Answers

Title: Emphatic Answers (prompt: spring)

Word Count: 100

Rated: PG-13

Author's Note: Much to my excitement, this came out at exactly 100 words first try! Yay! me.

Ginny launched herself at Harry, "Yes, yes. Of course it's yes!" then plastered her mouth to his. Harry, slightly giddy at her acceptance, let himself be bowled over by his new fiancee, and ended up lying on his couch with Ginny wriggling on top of him.

They happily kissed, and Harry eventually took control and reversed their positions, as he was enjoying Ginny's movements a little _too_ much.

Ginny pulled back, and grimaced a little.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"There's something poking me."

Harry blushed as Ginny pushed him off her.

"I think your couch has a broken spring."


	31. If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body

Title: If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body. . . (prompt: storms)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

"--would you hold it against me?" Hermione laughed.

"He didn't! That's just awful," Ginny giggled. Hermione simply nodded.

"What are you two laughing about?" Harry asked from behind them. Ginny turned to look at her husband.

"Hermione was telling me some awful pick-up lines she's heard."

"Really?" Harry's eyes sparkled gleefully, "I've got a great one." He flexed his arms and, nodding to each bicep, said, "This is thunder and this is lightning. Want to get caught in the storm?"

Disbelieving silence was soon followed by uproarious laughter.

Finally Ginny sputtered out, "Anytime, lover."

Hermione left very quickly after that.


	32. Night Out

Title: Night Out (prompt: friend)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Harry stopped to watch Ginny as she flipped through a magazine.

She looked up and smiled at him brightly, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair, "I don't have to go, Ron'll understand."

"Nonsense. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless. You need to go out, get drunk off butterbeer and tell lame stories with your best friend."

Harry grinned, walking over to kneel by Ginny.

"You're wrong about one thing."

Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"We'll drink, and tell stories, but--" he paused, "Ron's not my best friend," then he kissed her gently, "You are."


	33. Good News

Title: Good News (prompt: book)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Author's Note: Somehow, amazingly, I had 100 words first try! It's a miracle!!!

****

"What a wonderful dinner, Mum," Ginny announced, pushing her plate away.

"Thanks, love," Mrs. Weasley beamed at her daughter, and, with a wave of her wand, sent the dishes over to the sink. "Now, are you going to tell us why you wanted to come over?"

Ginny blanched a little, and swallowed. "Sure. Why don't we go into the living room?"

Molly and Arthur led the way, and Ginny trailed behind. With her parents seated, and waiting expectantly, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Harry and I eloped last week," she spit out. Then she booked it out of the Burrow.


	34. What Showers Bring

Title: What Showers Bring

Word Count: 200

Rated:G

Author's Note: Written for the hpgw_drabbles community, and their April challenge: April Showers Bring May Flowers.

Also, I know this is longer than my normal drabbles. I wanted to share anyway.

xxxxx

"Harry, hand me the flour would you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her attention on the ballet of food preparation that she was currently conducting.

"Sure, Mrs Weasley," Harry gave an overly large _swish and flick_ pronouncing "Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa," and the bag of Maye's Flour ("for frothy and filling food!") gently rose in the air. Harry guided it across the kitchen from the open pantry towards Molly.

"Good afternoon!" Startled, Harry spun to see the girl he adored.

Harry would never really know what _exactly_ had gone wrong with his Levitation spell. Somehow, he'd made the flour spill across the floor then explode right above Ginny Weasley's head.

Ginny stood motionless for one long moment, as Harry silently admired how the flour accentuated her eyelashes.

Then she reacted.

The cold blast of water from her wand caught Harry dead in the chest, and he flinched.

Molly turned around,"What happened!?" Both teenagers blushed. Molly shook her head, "Nevermind. Go get cleaned up."

Arching her brow at Harry, Ginny held out her hand. Smiling, he took it, and stepped closer. He reached up and brushed some flour off her cheek.

Ginny giggled, and pulled him out of the kitchen.


	35. Presents

Title: Presents (prompt: mothers)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Author's note: I had an additional challenge from DukeBrymin, to use 'what's with all the screaming?' in my next drabble.

XXX

Concerned by the squealing fifth and sixth years girls, Harry edged closer, and tapped his girlfriend.

"Harry!" Ginny was gigglier than he was used to seeing her. Hugging her to him, he kissed her.

"What's with all the screaming?"

"Oh, it's adorable!" Ginny pulled away, and ushered him through the group. "Lavender's mum owled her the cutest American toy. It's a My Little Magical Pony."

Harry eyed the pink and white toy Lavender cuddled.

"Ah. Um, you like ponies?"

"Of course, I'm a teenage girl!" She laughed and tugged Harry out the portrait.

". . . who likes ponies. Do the twins know?"

XXX

Additional disclaimer: While I don't own Harry Potter, I also don't own the song 'Skull Crusher Mountain' by Jonathan Coulter. But you should check it out, because it's hilarious!


	36. Once Upon A Time

Title: Once Upon A Time (prompt: mothers)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Author's Note: This was my second response to the prompt, and to DukeBrymin's additional challenge to include the words 'what's with all the screaming?'

XXXXX

Harry hurried down the hallway and entered his daughter's room. He approached the bed where she sat crying.

"Hey now, what's with all the screaming, love?"

"Wan' momma!" she wailed.

"Mum's gone, but Daddy's here," he scooped her up into his arms, and rocked her gently. "What happened?"

"Pony-Monkey monsters chase me, Daddy," she explained, snuffling.

"But you like ponies and monkeys, baby."

"I don't like monsters, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He sat down in the rocking chair, and she snuggled into him. "Want a story?"

"One about momma, please?"

"Of course. . .Once there was a little girl. . ."

XXXX

Additional Author's Notes: Ginny's just gone somewhere overnight, she's not dead or anything.

Jonathan Coulter owns the song "Skull Crusher Mountain" which includes these lyrics:

_"I made this half-pony half-monkey monster to please you  
But I get the feeling that you don't like it  
What's with all the screaming?  
You like monkeys, you like ponies  
Maybe you don't like monsters so much"  
_  
It's a great song, you should check it out!


	37. Kiss of Death?

Title: Kiss of . . . Death? (prompt: kiss)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXX

"Thank you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley beamed, "you're such a nice boy!"

"Mum!" Ron groaned, "that's the kiss of death, that is."

"What? I'm just telling him how sweet he is."

"You're making it worse is what you're doing. No guy wants to be 'nice' or 'sweet.' That's what a girl calls you when they aren't interested."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry, who blushed a shade close to Weasley-Red.

"I think Harry's sweet _and_ nice," Ginny entered the room. Harry edged closer to maroon. "And I, for one," she added, trailing her finger up his arm, "am _definitely _interested."


	38. A Change of Name

Title: A Change of Name (prompt: Alohamora)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXX

"Open up, Jamie," Harry urged, "here comes the train!" He made a chugging noise as he maneuvered the spoon full of baby food closer to his son. Jamie stubbornly turned his head away.

"How about a Quaffle?" Harry zoomed the spoon through the air. Jamie's mouth stayed closed.

"Dragon?"

Nothing.

Harry groaned, "Gin, your son won't eat again."

Ginny ruffled Harry's hair, "You're just not doing it right. Our little man's a wizard, isn't he?" Taking the spoon she asked, "Jamie, what happens if I say _alohamora?"_

Jamie giggled, and opened his mouth.

"Great. The Boy-Who-Lived is now the Father-Who-Failed."


	39. Not Really A Sacrifice

Title: Not Really A Sacrifice (prompt: sacrifice)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXXXX

Ginny watched her oldest son with a frown. He'd been oddly quiet and Ginny often caught him looking at her with a rather pensive face. For James, pensive was an apocalyptic sign.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" she asked, tucking him in.

"Mum, you played Quidditch, right?"

"For the Harpies, yeah."

"Victoire said you quit because you were pregnant," James sniffed "I'm sorry that I made you quit."

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. I'd planned for that to be my last year. Daddy and I wanted kids, and we were so excited that I was pregnant so quickly. You were a blessing."


	40. Popping the Question

Title: Popping the Question (prompt: Boy-Who-Lived)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

"Yes, of course!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck. "A thousand times yes!"  
Harry blushed, "I don't like to assume. That's how Ron gets into trouble." He kissed her, missing the hurried footsteps outside the open door.

XXXXX

Sitting down to breakfast, Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly at Ron's snub. Hermione handed over the newest Daily Prophet.

_The Boy-Who-Lived Now Boy-Who-Loves?_

_We at the Daily Prophet are pleased to be the first to announce the engagement of Britain's Boy-Who-Lived to Jenny Weasley. Sources say he proposed last night-_

Harry sighed, "I only asked if she wanted to fly my Firebolt!"


	41. Newton's Third Law

Title: Newton's Third Law (prompt: food)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXXX

"S' Hrry, wud yu wan' tlk bout?"

Harry grimaced at the half-masticated food in Ron's mouth. Shaking his head, Harry regathered his composure.

"I wanted to warn you before you heard it from anyone else," Harry paused, and inhaled slowly, "Ginny and I have become good friends lately, and-" he trailed off as he watched Ron shove another forkful of beef and peas in his mouth.

Ron nodded encouragingly.

"I asked her to Hogsmeade and she said yes," Harry said as quickly as he could.

Then he cringed in disgust, as Ron spewed his mouthful of food across the table.


	42. Missed?

Title: Missed? (prompt: missing)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: PG

XXXX

Harry took careful aim, and launched a piece of popcorn toward Ginny where she sat, curled up, in the corner of the sofa in their honeymoon suite, mouth open.

He missed.

He tossed another piece of popcorn.

He missed. Again.

Five more tries, five more misses.

Ginny finally huffed, and motioned to her chest which was covered with popcorn kernels. "It's no wonder you're not a Chaser, Mr. Potter! You missed every single time." She squirmed at the stickiness of the butter on her skin.

"Who says I missed, Mrs. Potter?" Harry smirked, "now I get to clean it up."


	43. The Sensation of Falling

Title: The Sensation of Falling (prompts: fall, imagination)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Looking back, Ginny knew that it was luck that kept her from hurting herself all those nights that she'd sneak out and teach herself to fly.

Not even her brothers could hit her with a bludger.

But when she saw the look on Harry's face, when the toad banned him from Quidditch, and took his broom-his Firebolt!-her stomach sank.

Then she found out she was to be seeker.

Blood rushed from her face, leaving her lightheaded and swaying.

Absently she wondered if this was how falling off a broom felt, she'd never imagined the stomach churning dread encompassing her.


	44. The Thrill of the Win

Title: The Thrill of the Win (prompts: fall, eyes)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Ginny felt guilty when Harry watched her play, but it was worse when he wasn't there. The fact that Harry's eyes weren't studying her moves tarnished the excitement of their win.

During the after-party, she watched as her brother giddily drank in the congratulations from the rest of the house.

The door opened, and she turned to see a beaming Harry make his way through, and her stomach fell.

He came closer, and his face beamed, his eyes fixed on her, and butterflies took flight inside of her.

Then he was standing in front of her.

And he kissed her.


	45. Doing it Weasley Style

Title: Doing it Weasley Style (prompts: fall, style)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Warmth rushed through Ginny as Harry's lips pressed against hers. Her daydreams of this moment paled in comparison to the reality.

She knew that it wasn't the most perfect kiss, she was fairly certain that their noses bumped a few times, but it was the perfect kiss for them.

When they drew apart, they were reminded that they weren't alone. The entire Common Room was cheering, except for Ron, whose mouth had fallen open..

Ginny blushed Weasley red, and watched as Harry's cheeks matched hers. Then, she smirked, and gave a curtsey-everyone would agree that the Weasleys certainly had style.


	46. HandKnit Comforter

Title: Hand-Knit Comforter (prompts: comfort, gifts)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Ginny huddled in front of the fireplace in the Common Room aching and trembling from the 'Defense' lessons that day. The Carrows Crucio'd her.

Multiple times.

Blinking back tears, Ginny bent her head, until Neville nudged her. He handed her some wadded fabric when she looked up.

"I-um-I found it in our dorm," he said meaningfully, "The elves must've missed it when cleaning."

Ginny unfolded it to see a green, hand-made sweater with an 'H' on the front. Hitching in a breath-another shiver wracked her-she quickly, almost clumsily pulled it on, and felt herself finally relax, comforted by His scent.


	47. Dancing

Title: Dancing (prompts: comfort, kiss)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Arthur pulled his only daughter closer. As they danced he sighed a little, remembering years earlier, when she'd dance standing on his feet and look up at him with a gap-toothed smile.

Ginny rested her head on his chest, and he exhaled, tears choking him.

She looked up, and smiled, and Arthur saw echoes of the little girl.

"I'm still your little girl," she comforted, and Arthur kissed her cheek.

"I know. But you're his now, too."

Releasing his daughter to his new son-in-law, Arthur watched as they whispered, and giggled, and kissed.

Arthur smiled. She was in good hands..


	48. Echoes

Title: Echoes (prompts: comfort, laughter)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

I know this isn't a Harry/Ginny drabble, but at least they're mentioned in it! This idea wouldn't leave my head, so there it is.

XXXXX

The first time Molly heard George laugh after that day she cried. She cried for the lack of echo, the lonely sound of a laugh without his twin.

The second time she heard that hollow sound, she sighed. Thoughts of what had been drifted through her mind, but she forced herself to carry on.

The third time, though, that's when she knew he'd be all right.

Ginny and Harry's wedding reception had been magical, but when George stood to give a toast, it was with pauses where Fred would've interjected.

That third laugh comforted her, because it finally sounded whole.


	49. Friends in Low Places

Title: Friends in Low Places (prompts: potions, healer, Giant Squid)  
Rated: G  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: I'm back! Yay! And now I have tons of catching up to do. . . yay.

XXXX

Harry groaned, opening his eyes. Unrelenting whiteness, and the rotting taste of Skelegrow in his mouth told him he was in the hospital wing.

A blur of red settled his glasses on his nose. Ginny's face swam into focus.

"What happened?"

"A bludger knocked you off your broom." She smoothed his hair. "Lucky the Squid likes you, he caught you before you hit water."

"Good thing the snitch flew toward the lake then!"

"Git." Ginny smacked him, then kissed his nose. "At this rate, I'll need to be a healer, just so we don't go broke paying your hospital bills."


	50. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

Title: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly (prompts: spirits, trick, Giant Squid, goblins)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: I don't know which is which, except that Harry's Voldemort is definitely the Ugly. I don't particularly like this one, I think the longer version is much better. I'll post that one next.

XXXXX

Halloween night was here.

James was having trouble with his Nearly Headless Nick costume-the head kept falling off.

Albus was spinning, his Giant Squid tentacles trailing around him.

"Mum! Is this tentacle shorter than the others?"

"Only a bit. You can't tell when you swish them around like that." Ginny reassured him.

Lily was an adorable goblin.

On the staircase stood the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Lily frowned.

"You awen't pwetty daddy," she protested.

Harry swooped down the stairs and picked her up "I'm supposed to be scary Lily-love, not  
pretty." She considered carefully then smiled.

"Den you did good job."


	51. An Ugly Anniversary

Title: An Ugly Anniversary (prompt: anniversary)  
Word Count: 200  
Rated: G  
A/N: So this was written for the challenge at hpgw_drabbles. The prompt was anniversary. Word limit was 200. There's a smaller version of this for the hpgw_100 drabble community for the prompts spirits, trick, goblins, and Giant Squid. It's the previous chapter. I like this version better.

XXXXX

"Harry, are you ready?" Ginny called upstairs.

"Almost!"

Ginny inspected the children once more.

James was dressed as Nearly Headless Nick, but was having trouble keeping the head on.

Albus was fidgeting, his Giant Squid tentacles trailing as he spun.

"Mum! Is this tentacle shorter than the others?"

"A bit, and you can't tell when you swish them like that." Ginny reassured him.

Lily was adorable as a goblin, but with a sweet smile, not the fierce grimace of a real goblin.

Probably a good thing, Ginny decided

Hearing footsteps she turned and gasped. At the top of the stairs, stood the Dark Lord Voldemort, in all his glory. Ginny sighed when Voldemort laughed warmly.

It was only Harry.

"You awen't pwetty daddy," Lily protested.

Harry swooped down and picked her up. "I'm supposed to be scary Lily-love, not pretty." She considered this, then smiled.

"Den you did good."

"Harry, really? Voldemort?"

Harry grinned, a distinctly sickening, out-of-place look on Voldemort's face.

"How better to spend the anniversary of my parents' deaths than mocking their murderer by parading around Muggle neighborhoods asking for candy whilst dressed as him? Dad and Sirius would've loved it!"

Ginny sighed. She had to agree.


	52. Squashed

Title: Squashed (prompts: swimming, pumpkin)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: Because a pumpkin is a type of squash!

XXXXXXX

"I ate too much." Ron moaned piteously.

Harry was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"It's that new fertilizer Mum used on the pumpkins. It worked too well!" Ron belched. "We're practically swimming in them."

Harry noticed an orange tinge to Ron's face.

"At first it was great, pumpkin pie, pumpkin bread, pumpkin biscuits, you name it, mum is making it. But it's too much of a good thing. If I see another pumpkin treat, I'll barf."

Ginny entered, carrying a pumpkin-treacle tart. Ron took one look at her and bolted for the loo.

"What's wrong with Ron?"

"He's feeling. . . squashed."


	53. Pocketed Stars

Title: Pocketed Stars (prompts: star, frozen, distraction, ill)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: More catching up, but at least this one has the current prompt!

XXXXX

Ginny burrowed closer into Harry, her cold nose against his neck.

"I'm freezing Harry!" She shivered in emphasis. "What are we waiting for anyway?"

"It's a surprise," Harry consoled, rubbing his hands on her back.

"It better be amazing! I can feel myself getting sick."

"It will be," Harry promised, nuzzling her ear, causing new, different, shivers.

"Stop trying to distract me, Potter! I want my surprise."

"There," Harry turned Ginny around, and pointed skyward, as a shower of stars started falling.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered. In his hand was a ring, the diamond sparkling like her very own star.


	54. A Fawkesy Carol

Title: A Fawkes-y Carol (prompts: carols, Fawkes, treacle tart)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: So it wasn't until the next day or so, that I realized I could've used the treacle tart prompt in "Squashed," so I had to use it this time, if only to get it taken care of.

XXXXX

Harry looked at the desserts offered. He desperately wanted a treacle tart, but that wasn't a good idea. Treacle stuck to his teeth, and he didn't want that to happen during the Yule Ball.

He looked across the floor where Neville was sitting with Ginny laughing. _I should've asked Ginny_, he thought, _I know her better than Parvati._

A bright flash caught his attention. Fawkes had just appeared at Dumbledore's seat, and was trilling. The faint phoenix song drifted to Harry, and he relaxed.

It was only later that he realized Fawkes had been trilling _"__God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen."_


	55. An Angel for the Tree

Title: An Angel for the Tree (prompts: fairy lights, forget, levicorpus, laughter, hands)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!

XXXXX

"Daddy, you forgetted the fairy lights!" Lily cried indignantly.

"Yeah, Harry, what about the fairy lights?" Ginny chuckled from where she stood, helping the boys hang up the stockings.

"They're right here," Harry suspected that the lights would cause a vehement rant from Hermione. He opened the container anyway, and watched as the lights drifted out.

"Now, who wants to hang them?"

"Me!" All three children volunteered. They gently guided the lights around the tree. Ginny was helping Lily, when Harry pulled his wand.

_"Levicorpus."_

Ginny dangled from the ceiling, hands touching the treetop.

"And there's the angel!" Harry chuckled.


	56. Syphilis

Title: Syphilis (prompts: fairy lights, letters, heart)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: There was a building on my college campus called the Smith Family Living Center. It was popularly called the Syphilis. That's my only excuse.

XXXXX

"Oh dear," Ginny looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet, "Hermione's lost it again."

"What is it this time?"

"She's written a letter to let the world know about her newest crusade. The Society for the Inducement of Fairy Lights Illuminatory Suffrage."

"She's started a group called Syphilis to give fairy lights a vote? For what?"

"Well, maybe she thinks the fairy lights would like to choose their trees?" Ginny smiled. "Or which houses to _illuminate_?"

Harry groaned, "Her heart's in the right place, but you know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"We'll have to buy the badges."


	57. Christmas Gifts

Title: Christmas Gifts (prompts: fairy lights, pain, love, innocent)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: Because it's Christmas, and I'm feeling sappy. Merry Christmas everyone!

XXXXX

Harry cradled the tiny form of the baby in his arms. Carefully, he traced an eyebrow, swearing that there were fairy lights dancing in the newborn's eyes.

He buried his nose in the swaddled bundle, smelling the strange hospital-new-baby smell that he had associated with innocence ever since he'd first held Teddy.

"Urgh," Ginny groaned from the bed, and Harry looked over with a smile, swollen with love for his family.

"I don't know how Muggle women do that! It hurt enough, and I know the birth potions are the most advanced in the world."

"Best Christmas present ever, though."


	58. Taking You Down With Me

Title: Taking You Down With Me (prompts: chestnuts, eternal/eternity)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: I know that it's not really in the spirit of the prompt of chestnuts, but I blame Sunday (26th of December)'s Bizarro comic strip.

XXXXX

"Ron! Leave that stupid game alone!" Hermione demanded, "You've been fiddling with it for an eternity."

Harry looked up from counting Ginny's freckles. He watched Ron set down his chess set, sighing.

"Right, Mione, what now?"

"You ought to study, Ronald," she said with a huff. "Being a chess nut won't help you on the NEWTs"

Ginny giggled at the look on Ron's face.

"Ginny and Harry aren't studying!" Ron pointed out crossly. The couple groaned, and glared menacingly at Ron.

"Thanks, mate," Harry muttered, getting up to get his books, "Dragging us down with you? Not nice at all."


	59. Melting

Title: Melting (prompts: warmth, whirlwind, hero)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXXXX

Ginny burrowed into Harry's warmth, who grunted as the icy tip of her nose touched his neck. She huffed in amusement. He smoothed his hand down her hair, and wrapped his arm tighter around her back.

Harry felt something inside his chest melt, a tension that had been there for months. The whole time he'd been parted from Ginny, hunting the Horcruxes, he'd had a cold knot inside.

But now, here with Ginny, away from the whirlwind of people and expectations, he didn't have to be Harry Potter, Boy Hero. He could be just Harry, and soak up her warmth.


	60. Treasure Hunting

Title: Treasure Hunting (prompts: secret, fun, promise, scared, pot of gold, leprechauns)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: PG for suggestive language

XXXXX

"You're not scared are you, Harry? I promise it'll be fun!"

"I'm not scared, just concerned."

"Sure," Ginny poked him and he flinched.

"They're creepy, that's all."

"Creepy?"

"Yeah, they're like little goblins, with their pots of gold, but evil, like those pixies Lockhart  
released!"

"Harry, leprechauns are not evil, and just because they're pictsies, doesn't mean they'll attack  
you. They grant wishes."

"I still don't know. Wishes like that, never turn out well."

"If you go with me, I'll let you find my secret pot of gold?" Ginny slid her arms around Harry.

"That, Mrs. Potter, is a deal."


	61. Eyebrows

Title: Eyebrows (prompts: firewhisky, magical, spring)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
A/N: So it's not my favorite, but at least it uses three prompts!

XXXXX

"Helter skelter elementipsy, turn this water to firewhisky." Seamus muttered, waving his wand fiercely. He'd recently graduated from transfiguring rum to transfiguring firewhisky, and the accompanying explosions had gotten bigger. Harry inched away, ready to spring up at the first hint of disaster and risked a glance toward the door, looking for Ginny. He gaped in amazement. Ginny stood in the doorway, more beautiful than ever.

She was magical he admitted silently-he'd never say something so mushy out loud, especially around Ron. He slowly stood and moved toward her.

He didn't even notice the explosion that burned off Seamus' eyebrows.


	62. Marian

Title: Marian (prompts: renew, racing)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXXXX

Harry hesitantly approached Madame Pince. The Librarian did not like him.

"Mr. Potter?" She glared down her nose at him.

"Could I renew this?"

She hmphed, snatching the book out of his hands. Harry looked away, awkwardly, and saw Ginny walking toward him. His heart raced, and his palms started sweating.

"Hi," he flushed when his voice cracked.

"Hi, Harry," she smiled.

"A-hem," Madame Pince held out the book. Harry blushed darker, and took it.

"Walk me back to the Tower, Harry?"

"S-sure." Harry was relieved his voice was smoother. He ignored Madame Pince's disapproving sniff, and followed Ginny out.

XXXXX

So it's titled "Marian" for Marian, the Madame Librarian, from the musical "Music Man," because it made me laugh.


	63. An Opportunity

Title: An Opportunity (Prompts: pranks, flying carpet, color)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXXXX

Ginny stared at the swirling kaleidoscope of color in front of her. Where did Harry find a flying carpet?

"Isn't it great?" He slowed down to hover in front of her.

"Where did that come from?" her voice was shrill. Harry's smile dimmed.

"I found it up in the attic at Grimmauld Place" he offered "I thought it would be fun to try, all the charms still work."

"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded.

"I-I, I'll put it back," he sighed despondently.

"No!" Harry stopped. She grinned at him. No Weasley ever missed a pranking opportunity. "I wanna try."


	64. A Final Laugh

Title: A Final Laugh (prompts: pranks, farewell)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
It's horrible sappy. Oh well.

XXXX

Harry rested his head in his hand. Ginny's warm breath tickled across the nape of his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this eulogy, I can't get it to sound right. It's all horribly sappy, and that's no kind of farewell for Fred."

"Maybe you need to think like a Weasley Twin, to give a eulogy for one?" Ginny quietly offered.

"That's perfect!"

~**~

". . . So I raise my wand to you, Gred Weasley, because wherever you are, I know you're up to no good!"

With a sharp pop, Harry turned into a canary.

Ginny smiled, tears in her eyes, watching George finally laugh.


	65. Dad's Turn

Title: Dad's Turn (prompts: taste, awkward, hurt)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
I'm reminded of the game my siblings would play that involved them taking turns creating the most disgusting thing they could think of and the other would have to eat it.

XXXXX

Harry held the spoon inches away while James stared at him earnestly.

"Please try it, dad?" Harry gulped, and swallowed the blue concoction that James had created.

Eyes watering, he fought to keep his face straight, not wanting to hurt his son's feelings.

"Wow, James," he awkwardly forced out, "I've never tasted anything like this before."

"Really? Thanks, dad!" James skipped out of the room, presumably to brag to Albus. Harry gasped in disgust and chugged some butterbeer.

Ginny laughed, "You're a fantastic father, Harry."

"Yeah, well next time it's your turn to be a fantastic mother," he shuddered. "Urgh."


	66. Heartfelt

Title: Heartfelt (prompts: taste, love notes, yours)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

The letter from Dean left a bad taste in her mouth. Its bizarrely suave lines sounded more like something from a romance novel, not something written by a teenager. Ginny sighed, and glanced at it again. A soft hoot caught her attention, and she saw Hedwig perched beside her, holding a letter.

Ginny unfolded it. It was messy, lines crossed out, and blotches of ink staining the parchment. The words were a little stiff, and stilted, but they were real. And most importantly, it was signed, Yours, Harry. It was a genuine love note, from the boy she genuinely loved.


	67. The Post

Title: The Post (prompts: late, loyalty, time, sparkle)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

Ginny sighed irritably, and shifted on her bed. The curtains at her window hung limply, and she could hear the faint rustle and grumble from the garden gnomes.

The curtains rustled, drawing Ginny's gaze. Hedwig was perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig!" Ginny jumped up, and hurried to the window. Hedwig chuffed softly, lifting one leg where a letter was attached.

"It's about time he wrote me back." Hedwig barked this time, loyally defending her wizard. "Sorry Hedwig, I'm just anxious." Ginny opened the letter.

_Darling Ginny,_ it started. Ginny smiled, and her eyes sparkled. She loved letters from Harry.


	68. The Hunt

Title: The Hunt (prompts: wedding, touch, envious, anticipation, invisible, free)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXXXX

Harry watched Ron and Hermione's wedding guests. He could tell which couples weren't married: the girls looked around with envy and a touch of anticipation. The guys looked hunted, fully aware that their dates were planning to curtail the freedom of bachelorhood. This was one time he felt close to invisible, as he was already married..

He wrapped his arm a little tighter around Ginny's waist, and pulled her closer.

"What?" she asked with a smile, snuggling into him.

"Just glad to be married to you," he turned away from Justin Finch-Fletchley's green look of desperation, and kissed Ginny lightly.


	69. Empty Places

Title: Empty Places (heal, exhaustion, summer, haunted, strength)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G  
It's very sappy. But apparently that's what wanted to be written.

XXXXX

Harry sighed wearily, as he cuddled the baby closer. The nightmare that had woken him in a cold sweat was quickly fading, lost in the heat from James' little body.

Ginny had helped him that haunted summer after the Battle, when he had been trapped in a haze of exhaustion, unable to sleep without the constant company of nightmares. Together they had begun to heal, sharing strength.

But Harry had known they hadn't completely healed yet, but holding James in his arms he felt almost whole. The tiny little boy had filled places in his soul that had still echoed.


	70. Battle Begins

Title: Battle Begins (prompts: reality, fresh pickled toad, war, hot)

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

XXXXX

"What's for dinner, Mum?"

"Fresh pickled toads."

"Eww!" Ginny chuckled, then James piped up.

"Albus, don't be soft. It's not really toads."

"I'm not soft!" Albus refuted hoty.

Ginny sighed. War was brewing for the third time today. The front door opened and a voice called, "I'm home!"

"Dad!" the boys cheered, their argument forgotten. Ginny hurried out of the kitchen  
after them.

"Hello, Love." Harry looked at her over the heads of their children. Ginny smiled at him.

Sometimes she was still amazed that this was her reality, not just a dream she'd wake up from all too soon.


	71. The Opposite of Romance

Title: The Opposite of Romance (prompts: rain, romance, lily, sunlit days, addicted)  
Word Count: 100  
Rated: G

XXXXX

Harry inhaled, savoring the scent of lilies that wafted from Ginny's hair. He idly compared the present to the hazy memories from before. It seemed a lifetime had passed since those sunlit days when they first dated.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"I'm addicted to you."

"What?"

"Absolutely addicted to you," he clarified.

"You romantic."

"I try," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively when she looked up at him.

She giggled, "Not to rain on your parade, but that's the complete opposite of romantic."

His face fell, and he pouted at her.

"I love you anyway." She kissed his pout away.


End file.
